Whispers of Your Last Breath
by Siriusly A. Marauder
Summary: What happens when all you have left is the Whispers of someone's Last Breath?


**Title:** Whispers of Your Last Breath  
**Author:** Calliope Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG to PG 13  
**Pairing:** You/Will, Your Sister/Jack  
**Categories:** Angst  
**Disclaimer:** It's not mine, just the situation and idea. Disney owns everything and I'm just lucky to write about these characters.  
**Summary:** Jack, Will, your sister and you hadn't had a worry in the world. That is until Jack's past caught up with him. Now, all four of you must pay the ultimate price for that freedom that you all love.  
**Warning:** May reference events in DMC and AWE. Character Death

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

_-Whisper by Evanescence_

You stood in front of the cruel, crude, cold, metal bars with a watery smile on your face. A small baby was balanced delicately in your arms. On the other side Will stood, his wrists looking infected, and a red and angry "p" burned into his skin right above where the ropes were cutting in. He tried to reassure you with a loving smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. You both were silent including your son, and you know Will was scared.

Your sister stands beside you in having her own private moment with Jack. The two of them whispered their goodbyes. Jack's up against the bars and your sister's close to them as well. Both of them trying to pretend like the bars weren't there to separate them. You notice your sister's cheeks are glistening with silent tears and Jack's eyes are hollow and empty of their usual sparkle. However, the precious tranquility of the moment is broken when two soldiers unlock their cell.

"You are allowed your goodbyes. No running as we'll be right here." The soldiers, whose names you didn't want to know, warned you; but they needn't to worry. Neither Jack or Will would run. As Will embraced you and your son in a hug, it seemed as if he did not let go for an eternity. He pulled away as if memorizing your face before kissing you with a passion not new to your marriage. You pulled apart and he kissed your son's forehead.

"Stay strong Ben. Your mother needs you." He gave his last instruction to his son. He turned to you. "I love you." He sweetly told you.

"And I love you William." You replied with a wavering voice. He stepped back and allowed a soldier to grab his arm. You could tell Will was trying to be strong, his face schooled into a determined face. The haunted look remained knowing his end had come. Death was now the only option even if he ran. He stood straight wanting to meet his death like a man. He then takes his eyes off you to look ahead, knowing that if he saw you crying, he'd cry as well.

You glanced over to see Jack and your sister have kissed as well, and hear Jack whisper, "I love you, never forget that." He stepped back as well letting a soldier grab his arm. The next moments passed in a blur. Though you stood there, you didn't recall how you managed to stumble into the fort.

As your husbands were led up to the platform, and the awaiting nooses, it finally sunk in that this would be the last time you would see your husband alive. Your mind drifted away to various moments in your relationship as a soldier read Jack's crimes. Vaguely you could see your sister and Jack smirk at each other while the long list was read. You hardly recognized it though as your mind was else where.

All too soon, Jack's noose was placed around his neck and they started to read Will's equally long list. Most of the crimes were made out of lies and suspicions. You bristled at that fact that he was being killed on such lies but there was naught you could do. You had to force yourself to watch as his noose was placed around his neck and the drums started.

"I love you Will!" You mouthed to him. He started mouthing it back to you when the drums stopped and the lever was pulled. You started to cry and bury your head in your sister's shoulder as both of your husbands' body's fell.

"It's alright." Your sister, whispered but you can tell it's half-hearted. You didn't have to look to know he was dead as, in your heart, you felt a part of your soul die.

You don't remember the next few months or how you survived. The next time you were fully aware was now, as you sat in a pool of blood red and black skirts surrounding you, on his grave. Your sister had died as well, ironically not from the noose, but a simple cold that had gotten worse. So, you and your son where the only ones left. You brush away scattered leaves on his tombstone and trace the letters, with a faint smile before touching your stomach gingerly. Your stomach is plump with his child…the child you never had a chance to tell him about, or that he got to see.

_Say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black  
holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet rapture light it ends here tonight_

_-My Last Breath by Evanescence_


End file.
